


Tease

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Reader-Insert, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:49:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Tease

Oh, was JJ gonna have fun with Y/N tonight.

Since they’d gotten out of bed this morning, Y/N had been in a feisty mood, and all day long she’d been flirty and giving her girlfriend side glances and little looks that were driving her insane.

For instance, right now, Y/N was bent over by Spencer’s desk asking for some paperwork; she knew JJ was there, because she was wiggling her ass right in her direction while wearing the most beautiful, form-fitting leather pencil skirt. 

It was driving JJ up a wall and Y/N knew it. “You are so gonna pay when we get home?” They’d never really tried out the dominant thing before, but this behavior from Y/N was bringing it out in her.

Y/N smiled and walked over to JJ, giving her a kiss on the head before turning around to walk back to her desk, suggestively fingering the top buttons of her green silk blouse along the way. “Am I now, love?” 

Without a doubt.

—-

As soon as they walked into the apartment, JJ backed Y/N into the wall, hiked up the pliable material of the pencil skirt and slipped her fingers inside the flimsy material covering her sex. “What the hell was that about today?”

“What?” Y/N asked innocently.

JJ’s fingers slid over Y/N’s delicate folds, causing her to moan into her lover’s mouth. “Don’t what me,” JJ said. “You were teasing me all day long even though you knew it was driving me insane.”

“You know you love it.”

With a smirk that ran deliciously up Y/N’s spine, JJ put pressure on her sensitive bundle of nerves. “And you know you love this,” she sighed.

The dim lights of the room got dimmer as Y/N’s eyes began to flutter closed, her body turning to jelly at the feeling of her girlfriend’s fingers playing with what was hers. “That I do,” she moaned. “Will you take me inside?”

Quickly, and without a word, JJ dropped to her knees, pulling the pencil skirt down and instructing Y/N to step out of it before slowly backing her into the hallway toward their bedroom. They stepped over each other toes as shoes, blouses and undergarments were discarded onto the floor, leaving a trail to where they were headed.

Reaching between them, Y/N grabbed JJ’s hands and pushed it against her sex, silently begging for more insistent touches as their tongues mingled together. “If my teasing got you to get all flustered like this, then I think it was worth it,” Y/N giggled.

She wouldn’t be saying that for long.

The door swung open and Y/N fell back onto the bed, pulling JJ down with her, who hungrily searched for the sweet spots on Y/N’s body that made her writhe and quiver and moan. “When we’re done tonight, you’ll be begging me to stop. The stimulation will be too much, and it’ll be because you had to go and tease me at work.”

Y/N bit her lip, her eyes trailing JJ’s hands as they traveled toward the nightstand and returned with a compact vibrator. “Between this, my fingers, my tongue, and a healthy dose of you not being to come without my say so, I’m sure I can have you begging soon enough.”

She swallowed hard at JJ’s declaration. “I’m looking forward to it.”

JJ switched the vibrator on a low, rumbling setting that seemed to be in rhythm with the anticipation waving through Y/N’s body. When she pressed the small device to her girlfriend’s clit with the top of her finger, she jolted, grabbing her breasts and squeezing them just slightly. JJ responded with a quick slap to her hand. “Who said you were allowed to touch? Don’t touch what’s mine.” Y/N moaned and pushed her pelvis upward, but JJ pulled away. “After what you put me through today, I’m going to have fun.”

Turning around again, JJ pulled her belt out and tied them around Y/N’s wrists so she couldn’t touch herself at all. “Open your legs.”

Y/N did as she was instructed, goosebumps prickling her skin as JJ ghosted her hands over her body. Again, the vibrator slid between slick folds, making Y/N gasp before JJ had even added her fingers to the mix. “Oh my god, JJ, please.”

“The first one? No way.”

Swallowing back her frustration, Y/N relaxed her muscles, silently begging for JJ to taste her and moaning in appreciation when she did. The second time, Y/N asked for permission, but JJ wanted her to beg, she wanted her to feel as helpless as she had this morning, so for a second time, Y/N was denied her release.

On the third round, JJ switched between using her mouth and fingers over the entirety of Y/N’s body. Sighs escaped her, breath caught in her throat repeatedly, and tears sprung to her eyes as JJ relentlessly assaulted her skin with deft touches, kitten licks and insistent pressure on her sex, but again, JJ denied her. 

It was on the fourth go around that JJ finally got what she was searching for. “Please, JJ.” Her legs squirmed and her back arched upward. JJ was about to tell her know when it happened. “Please JJ, I can’t take it anymore. Please, please, please let me come. I can’t. Oh my god. Please.”

Her fingers glided against the right side of her sex, between the folds - a sensitive spot above all others. “Am I hearing you correctly?” JJ asked. “Are you begging me?” She licked her lips as the plea left Y/N again.

“Yes, please let me come. Please. Please!”

Bending down, JJ pressed a firm kiss to her sex as she spoke. “Now you can come.” Y/N’s hips shot upward, her muscles contracting as she cried out. JJ looked smug as the blush rippled over her girlfriend’s body. “I told you I’d have you begging before I was done.”

A long huff of air escaped Y/N was she laughed. “Dear god. I’ve never seen that side of you before.”

“And?”

“And I think I like it.”

JJ finally dipped down onto the bed, cuddling up by Y/N’s side and pulling her fingers through her hair. “I won’t lie it was pretty fun,” she said, kissing her temple.

“If that’s what it takes for you to got all dominant and sexy like that, I think I might have to tease you at work more often.”

JJ pulled the covers over them both. “Did we learn nothing from what just happened?”

Y/N snorted as she turned into JJ. “Oh, I learned a lot. One being that I like teasing you.”


End file.
